One Piece Theories Come to Life
by DoubleM7
Summary: Ever heard of a really interesting One Piece theory and you were like "Yeah cool...but I wonder how that happened." Well I'm here to manifest any and all One Piece Theories that you may have heard or come up yourself. So read and enjoy my collection of One Piece theories! -Theory I: Monkey D. Dragon, the Admiral who stole a weapon of mass destruction!-


**As of today I have fallen trap to the Theory world of One Piece.**

**I would have provided more explanation but its pretty self explanatory. **

**So I do not know the original source to the theories but I will be giving credit to whoever I base my stories on or whoever suggest the theory to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the theories. I only own my depiction of these theories and characters I implement if necessary.**

* * *

_Theory I: Monkey D. Dragon was once an Admiral_

_By: Double4anime_

_Source: Youtube_

_Link: watch?v=NKXPhEPpPkU_

_Key Details:_

_Yellow Monkey(Kizaru), Blue Bird(Aokiji),and Red Dog(Akainu) VS White Dragon (Dragon)_

_Gol D. Roger is an ally of Monkey D. Dragon_

_Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu are all Vice Admirals_

_Uranus has been stolen from Mariejoa, the marine holy land_

_Uranus is a pill that can be consumed by a human being_

_Scenario: Dragon steals Uranus(A weapon that grants the user ability to control weather patterns) and attempts to escape Mariejoa. Just as he sees his escape with the help of Gol D. Roger, Vice Admiral Kizaru, Vice Admiral Aokiji, and Vice Admiral Akainu are there to stop him. How will the battle play out?_

* * *

"Stop what you're doing right now Admiral Dragon. What you're doing is treason to the highest degree." A man made of ice, skated toward the former Admiral. The man wore a blue suit and had snowboarding goggles on his head. He kept sending multiple ice blocks at the man to prevent him from escaping further but the man just continued to run. "Please reconsider."

"I am sorry Aokiji, but the government...It's not what you think it is, they are corrupt deeper than you may think...starting with where we are now...Mariejoa!" Dragon dodged a ray of yellow light that almost pierced him in the eye. Good thing he moved to the left at the right time that the light ray only got some of his hair. A man wearing a yellow suit manifested from the light ray, he too wanted the Admiral to reconsider.

"Oi oi oi Admiral Dragon! Give the pill back! It's not right, what about justice?"

"Justice? You won't get justice from serving them Kizaru. The Celestial Dragons disgust me. They are monsters hiding behind a title that was manifested by themselves. The innocent people they've killed, the things they've hidden to the world...you don't understand Kizaru, you don't know who you're working for!" Dragon avoided an ice arrow from Aokiji and punched Kizaru back in his light form. He was lucky to still be running despite being intercepted by two vice admirals.

"Damn you Dragon!" A fist made of magma collided with the runaway, finally halting his escape. "You son of a bitch! You were the one who inspired me to join the Marines!" Another magma fist hit Dragon while he was down. The punches created a crater that was getting larger and larger with each punch by the magma man.

"You're the one who don't understand Akainu!" Dragon quickly got up and dodge a magma fist from Vice Admiral Akainu, he then countered with his own fist, hitting the Vice Admiral in the face. The punch was so strong that it sent the magma user through buildings, three to be exact.

"Damn it Dragon, give up! This is your last warning!" Kizaru pointed his finger like a gun at Dragon, the man only looked at him with a blank expression and burst forward.

He could already see his ride out of this hell, he could see the flag of Gol D. Roger he just had to get there. Kizaru was serious in his threat and sent a light ray straight through the arm of Dragon. This did not stop the escaping man as he continued to run further and further. Akainu has now joined the chase. Aokiji laid a thin layer of ice in the path of Dragon. Akainu and Kizaru decided it would be best to surround him from three sides.

If it wasn't such a serious situation, everyone would be laughing at the comical way Dragon slid through the ice, almost falling a couple of times but he would recover. Then as he was almost out of the ice, he slipped and the object that he stole from Mariejoa slip from his hands and flew to the sky. Aokiji transformed into his logia form, Kizaru and Akainu also did the same. All three race to the object that was now slowly falling back down with the help of gravity. Dragon, through his scream as he was falling, had his mouth open. And then the object that he stole from Mariejoa bounced on his forehead and into his mouth, he swallowed it, the pill called Uranus. He swallowed the weapon that grants the user the ability to control, and manipulate the weather.

"NOOOOOO" Three voices were in unison as their momentum propelled them to crash with one another, just above Dragon. The trio fell on the ground, shaken by the collision. As they regained their focus, they could see Dragon already far away closing in on the ship of the Roger Pirates.

Dragon was home free, escaping from the three Vice Admiral...or so he thought. As he looked back in front of him, he saw a man he didn't want to see, it was Admiral Sengoku in his Buddha form. The sky darkened and rain began to pour as Admiral Sengoku spoke. "Dragon! You insolent scum! You dare steal from the world government!" Sengoku attempts to palm strike the smaller man, but a lightning bolt fell from the sky, striking the Admiral in the back. This surprised everyone who saw the event. "Dragon you...Uranus...you consumed the weapon!?" Sengoku was on one knee, still in shock by the revelation.

"Interesting I can do this?" Dragon dug his nose despite the seriousness of the situation. This caused everyone to sweat drop. Dragon continued to run and took advantage of Sengoku's momentary defeat. He jumped on board the Oro Jackson, taking the hands of Gol D. Roger as he boarded.

Dragon looked back one last time at the holy land of Mariejoa, before Oro Jackson submerged into the deep ocean.

"So you stole a weapon of mass destruction eh?"

"Thank you Roger for saving me, and yeah I did." Dragon smiled.

"No problem Dragon, after all, you'd do the same for me."

"Of course, Roger. Of course..."

* * *

Back in Mariejoa...

Admiral Sengoku was now in his human form, conversing with the three Vice Admiral who confronted Dragon.

"That man...he's the most dangerous man in the world..." Said Sengoku in a serious tone.

"Hey... I bet you he'll also be the most wanted man in the world.." Said Kizaru trying to lighten the mood. Noone seem to appreciate his joke and just looked at him sternly. Little did they know, he was right.

Monkey D. Dragon is the most wanted man in the world.

* * *

**So what you think? I would have like to explore more angles in the theory but this is what I got. **

**Leave a review.**

**If you have a suggestion for the next theory I should try to materialize, leave a review for that also.**

**Also, I know about the theory of all theories (*Whispers* The truth about One Piece...its not gold...) and I'll probably explore that later. But if you guys want me to explore a specific part of that theory then shoot away.**

**Well that's all!**


End file.
